


Release

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: QuiObi Week (2018) [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddly Obi-Wan, Drugs Made Them Do It, Gen, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: Obi-Wan had an unfortunate (or fortunate) encounter.





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> For the QuiObiWeek 2018 Friday prompt: "Sex Pollen." 
> 
> I wrote this one fast and in the middle of the night, after getting home late, so I'm kind of "meh" on it.

* * *

**“** The pollen has a liberating effect…”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning, Obi-Wan may say or do things he ordinarily wouldn’t.”

“Things outside his nature?”

“Not at all. It doesn’t change the personality, merely removes inhibitions, allows one to act where he would otherwise practice restraint.”

“Master?”

Obi-Wan enters the healer’s office, drops to his knees at Qui-Gon’s side. He looks healthy, if a little worried.

“It will be all right, Padawan.” Qui-Gon touches his fingers to Obi-Wan’s head, curbs his surprise as he presses into that touch like a Loth-kitten, turns his face into Qui-Gon’s palm.

“I see what you mean,” Qui-Gon says.


End file.
